The Maid and Her Master (Jemi One-Shot)
by Arisa Artisan
Summary: Miss Demetria works for Joseph, a silly millionaire who spends his time pouring over his books. He eventually falls in love with Demetria, his own maid, and works up a plan to catch her heart... and this is what it leads to. (WARNING: Smutty lemony Jemi goodness!)


"Demetria?"

A young maid answered the call of her master, entering his room quickly, "Yes, Master Joseph?"

Demi is a fine young woman, of 20 years, a Latina, and curvy in all the right places. Her butt is large in size, barely fitting under the short maid's dress. Her breasts are about a c-cup, and perky, stretching the dress's tight top. Her chocolate brown eyes could make many fall, as well as her luscious brown locks, where a black maid's headband sits atop her head.

As for Joe, he is 3 years older than Demi. He's tall, perfectly muscular, and scruffy. His black, messy hair compliments his dark brown eyes. At the moment, he wears a plain, grey t-shirt, and blue-jeans. The T–shirt looks a bit tight on him.

Joe looked up from his book at Demi, pushing his glasses up his nose, "I've been wondering… do you mind dusting again?" He smirked slightly. Demi arched her eyebrows, "Didn't I just dust it the day before yesterday, Master?" "Do it again. Apparently, you didn't do a good enough job. Besides, I want to talk to you." Joe scowled. Demi nodded quickly, going to the closet to get the feather duster. She then started to dust Joe's room.

Joe eyed her butt as she bent over to dust a level of his bookshelf. "Mmmm… how nice…" Joe complimented softly, "Demetria, I've been wondering… we never really spend that much time together…" he said nonchalantly. Demi stopped and looked at him, still bent over, "That's because I'm your servant, Master... right?" she questioned him. Joe chuckled, "Yes, but one must always have… _important_ ties to their servants." Demi cocked an eyebrow, but then went back to dusting. "How about we start right now..?" Joe asked, trying his best to make his smile as normal as possible.

"N-now..? Don't you want me to dust…?" Demi looked at him, standing up. "Never mind that... sit, I want to play a little game with you." Joe cooed, motioning to his bed. Demi walked over to it and sat down quickly, placing her hands in her lap. "Now, lay back on it, your back against the head board… make yourself as comfortable as possible, if you want." Joe said softly. Demi hesitated, but she did as he said, placing his pillow behind her head.

"Now I'll do this…"Joe said, getting onto the bed with her, and straddling her. Demi's eyebrows arched once again, "I-I.. I don't like this, Master…" she squeaked. Joe smiled sheepishly, "Ssshh… it's not what you think. Calm yourself. Now we'll ask each other a question, and the answer must be true… or else a piece of clothing must come off." Demi looked up at him nervously, "W-what!?" She managed. "Remember, you do as I say." Joe scoffed. Demi could only nod.

"Ok, first question… do you like me?" Joe asked. Demi nodded, "Y-yes." "Right, now you." He said, poking her neck bone. Demi swallowed, "D-do you like m-me?" Joe nodded, "How much do you like me?" "A-as my M-Master." Demi said nervously. "Wrong. Take off your dress." Joe said, smirking and pulling on her top. Demi swallowed, "B-but!"

"Now."

Demi whimpered softly, lifting up her short dress's skirt, and then pulling it up and over her head. Her breasts bounced free of the tight dress, and she quickly covered her breasts with her arms. "Ok, your turn to ask." Joe smirked. Demi looked down at the floor, "What is the definition of the word 'lover'?" Joe smiled triumphantly, "Me." "Wrong." Demi stated, "Take off your shirt." Joe removed it without a sound, "Alright, do you think you're good at cleaning?" he asked. "Only if you do." Demi said.

"Right."

"Are you lazy?" Demi questioned. "Psh, of course not." Joe snorted. "Wrong. Pants." Demi spat. Joe shrugged and took off his pants.

Both of them where now on their last piece of clothing.

Joe smirked, "Do you love me?" he said, getting dangerously close to her face, his lips close to her's. Demi gulped, "I… I… d-don't know…" She said softly, looking into his eyes. "Wrong. You lose, baby." Joe said, then taking the sides of her panties and sliding them down. Demi didn't object. She wanted him. She wanted him bad. He'd been picking at her true feelings for him, and it had worked.

Joe opened Demi's legs and smiled seductively, "My, my… you seem… wet with excitement for me…" Demi only managed to whimper, biting her lip. He then slid two of his fingers inside her, placing his other hand on one of her plump thighs, and started to slowly pump his fingers. Demi moaned softly, watching his fingers work their magic. Faster and faster. She came up to her climax, but he pulled his fingers out before she could release herself. Demi bucked her hips desperately, "Nooo… I want you..!" Joe took off his boxers, displaying his large, hard member to her, "I understand… but I think you want _this_ me." He chuckled, he leaned down and licked her wetness several times, sucking on her clit, and then got back up. Demi whined, "Fuck! Just get in me already!" Joe grinned, lifted her legs up onto his hips, pinned her wrists onto the bed, and placed his cock at her entrance.

He rubbed himself against her, which drove her crazy. Demi chewed on her lip desperately, her eyes begging him to enter her, and fuck her good. Joe chuckled, "Now, now… let's not be impatient." He said, poking her hot, wet flesh. Demi moaned, irritated by his behavior. "Alright, ok, I get it." Joe said jokingly. He slowly pushed into her, and she groaned with pleasure, her eyes glued to his cock. "Mmmnn… you're so hot and moist… and tight." Joe moaned, pushing himself all the way in. Demi threw her head back, clutching the sheets with her hands roughly, "F-fuck…. Ooh, Master~!" she managed through breathless gasps. He then began to pump himself in and out of her, leaning into each hump, picking up the pace ever so often. Demi's eyes glittered with pleasure as Joe rammed into her, causing the bed to shake violently, her cheeks bright red.

"Damn, baby… I'm gonna cum!" Joe grunted. "M-master! Please c-cum into me! Aah~!" Demi pleaded, looking into his eyes. Joe moaned and gave two last big humps before releasing his semen into her. "Oh… Master…" Demi moaned lustfully, arching her back as she too climaxed.

Joe then pulled out of his lover and they collapsed onto the bed beside each other, panting heavily.

"That was so amazing…" Demi moaned through her harsh gasps. Joe nodded and pulled her close, "I'm never letting you go. You're just too perfect in so many ways. And I'm not just talking about your body, either." He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. Demi smiled through the kiss, giggling. She then rested her head under his chin and snuggled up to him, "I love you." Joe smiled, "Love you, too, babe."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
